


Frederick Wentworth's heart and pen

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: Poetry based on books [1]
Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet poem, where Frederick talks to Anne about their love and their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frederick Wentworth's heart and pen

My dear and beloved Anne,  
How wonderful to spell your lovely name  
Under the surface of a true love.  
My heart has always belonged to yours  
And I can't find another source of a more complete  
And long desired happiness.

Shall I hope we can live together  
For the longest of the times  
To forget the pain of those eight hateful years  
And to welcome times of unlimited joy?

I shall pray to Heavens so, and I will.  
Thank you for choosing the heart of this simple sailor,  
And an even greater thank for never letting me  
Truly go away.

People will call you Mrs. Wentworth  
And I could not be even more proud of my inheritance.  
Because you, my lady, is worthy of all love  
I can must in this instance.

_Frederick Wentworth_


End file.
